


Beach Side Sex Bomb

by Kirby6721



Series: Devil May Fuck [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Copious Amounts of Cum, Creampie, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Nude Beach, Oral Sex, Sex Positions, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirby6721/pseuds/Kirby6721
Summary: 19-year old College student Marshall Masturine, was spending his oversea college at a coastal town just by a quiet beach.One day when the beach was empty in the late afternoon he stumbled into a hidden part of a nearby cove, with demonic symbols of an summoning ritual, he recites them just to test it out, because what could go wrong?Then as the sun begins to set for the day, he is visited by a strange female visitor......One shot lemon like my last story.
Relationships: Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Devil May Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709797
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Beach Side Sex Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot lemon like my last story, so enjoy yourselves!  
> Also again slightly dubious consent with a demoness and a bit of public nudity.
> 
> Disclaimer notice: I do not own Hazbin Hotel or any of it's characters that honor goes to Viziepop

**4.00 pm Friday afternoon.....**

On a beach just by a coastal town lies a 19-year old man standing 6 feet tall, he has a short, curved and smooth haircut of blonde hair, he packs a body of lean and toned muscle, with abs to match it on display, thanks to him being dressed in only a pair of swimming trunks, which also shows his relatively hairless and well built legs. His facial hair is similarly just as clean shaven, with not a single hair in sight, combined with his bishonen face, and orange-colored eyes, often earned him the nickname of unsurprisingly "pretty-boy", much to his embarrassment. The man's name is Marshall Masturine, a college student studying overseas far away from his family, at the college of the coastal town.

He is wandering the relatively quiet beach after lunch, when he stumbled onto a nearby cove at an empty corner of the beach. Entering it with a flashlight, he sees that it is contains various tunnels and cave systems, that seems to be eerily quiet and unexplored, so he reckoned that he should take a look around.

As he was venturing deeper into it he noticed a rock slightly blocking a hidden room of the cove, curious he pushed it out of the way and walked into it. What he was greeted with was something out of an occult horror movie, the hidden room contains possibly a summoning pentagram symbol on the floor in the middle and hellish incantations that also have deciphered English words below them scribbled on the walls of the cove room.

While most people would just have left as quickly as they can, Marshall out of boredom decided to recite the English incantations, to see what would happen next, "I know this sounds dumb, but may as well try it." he gestures in his head. Upon reciting the words, the waves outside turn quiet and gentle and the birds outside begin to distance themselves from the cove for a while, unbeknownst to him. Marshall waited for a while, before deciding to leave, "Well that was anti-climatic, better head back now.", he said to himself.

However, as he departs the cove, the strange symbols and incantations slowly flicker with an unholy shimmering light........

**10 PM Evening**

After finishing dinner, Marshall decided to lie on the beach bank on a mat, to watch the sunset, this was due to the fact it was a summer day, so the sun doesn't set nearly as early during other seasons. Marshall doesn't have any friends that came from the town or came to study or have vacation there, and beach was also empty due to everyone deciding to bunk it and retire back home early. Which is good, because Marshall was literally stark-naked as he laid on the beach, what we didn't tell you was that he very-well hung for a guy of his age, his manhood when fully erect can please many women, as this dusk can attest to.

As he fell asleep, a strange humanoid figure then approached Marshall from the cove, walking right up to his napping body......

"SQUISSHHR! SSLLRRRSSHH!", the strange sounds of moist flesh rubbing against each other can be heard at a certain spot of the beach. "Ughhhhaahhhh...! What the hel-...!", Marshall opened his eyes slowly to see a _very_ odd sight. 

He sees with his own two eyes under the setting sun rays, a slim woman-like humanoid, who rocks a hourglass figure, stands at somewhere between five plus and six feet tall, a thick mop of blonde hair with pink and white accents, partially tied into a thick back ponytail and wears a large amount of mascara on her face. Speaking of her face, it alongside with her right shoulder contains some pink freckles, however her most otherworldly feature, aside from her pale white skin and shark-like teeth, is that she has a large singular eye with bloodshot pink sclera and a pale yellow X-shaped pupil details, on the top center of her face, instead of two normal human eyes.

Her outfit of choice is also pretty fitting in oddness, she wears a grey, fingerless satin glove on her left arm and appears to have a tattoo sleeve on her right arm. She is also wearing a red off-shoulder crop top which is short enough to completely expose her midriff, a black bra which contains her E-cup tits, a reddish, torn-up miniskirt with two buttons on the front and black which hugs her lovely shaped ass, with ripped leggings underneath outlying her long, tin, toned and smooth legs. This stranger also appears to be having wearing no form of footwear, if her exposed normal human-like feet are anything to go by.

He knew that last detail, because she was standing front of him, looking down on him, using her bare right foot to give his erect 8.7 inch cock a footjob! The strange cyclopean women was smiling with a mouth full of her razor sharp-teeth as she twiddles and rubs her bare right foot against his manhood constantly making both surfaces moist, even pulling his sausage's foreskin back in the process.

" _Giggle_ , oh you're awake mate? The name's Cherri Bomb, pardon me for rubbing your junk with my right foot, but I couldn't help it, you are lying there bare like a piece of warm steak on the beach and times are getting lean back at Pentagram City.", the female spoke in a noticeable Australian accent, as she continued her footjob. 

Stunned to hear her statement Marshall responded back, while trying to suppress his horny moans, gritting his teeth, "Penta-Pentagram?! Are you a demon or something of occult nature!?...Ugghhhh!".

"Why yes pretty boy, I'm a devil from hell, though I was human sinner when I was still alive and kicking in the 80's.", Cherri replied, while snickering. "Ahhhuhh...! Can you not call me that? My name's Marshall, Marshall Masturine, I just find it odd that you demons look so different from the few stories I heard back at the church at my home country." Marshall said, while trying to hide his flustered and embarrassed look. 

"Heh hehehe, I see your blushing face there Marshy, your pretty face and big cock remind of Angie, back at Pentagram City...." she said, while making a cheerful smile. "Wait who's this Angie? And what's your city like?" Marshall replied, in a confused expression. "Oh Angie's a tall fluffy demon spider humanoid, he's into drugs and guys, as for Pentagram, well it's basically a demonic version of Las Vegas but similar to a normal modern city today, there are a few other cities and towns in Hell like that as well." Cherri said, answering his questions, while stroking his erect pickle more suggestively.

"A fluffy spider devil and Hell having modern cities? That's....different from what the Bible says." Marshall replied in a confused fashion. He wasn't the best christian mind you, but he had a rough idea of what Hell should like, keyword being 'had'. "That old crop duster book's information is outdated, bet your priest is gonna be confused as fuck, should they find out." Cherri replied.

"You're...Uhhgghhh! Not gonna hurt me are you?" Marshall nervously asked, as he feels his manhood becomes harder as the footjob goes on. "And waste this big dick? Don't worry Marshall, I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just want to get down and fuck you stupid!" Cherri replied, in a lustful manner. "SQUIISSHHRRSH! SQQUUEEZZERR!! AAAHHaahhh!" the lewd sounds of the demoness's intensifying footjob is making Marshall moan loudly and even made his manhood become harder and stiffer! 

"See Marshy, your lower head is agreeing with me, but don't cum yet fuck buddy, I want your sausage between my sugar tits!" Cherri said, while taking notice of his dick hardening. Cherri immediately takes her right foot off his fully erect cock, Marshall is barely holding back his desire to ejaculate, "Cherri, is this alright for us to do?" he uttered in sexual repression.

She then takes off her top and bra to reveal her devilish E-cup mounds, as they jiggle out exposing her pink erect nipples Cherri lies on her front and positions herself chest first, right at his manhood. "What's to be worried about Marshy? Just see me as a normal human woman with no STD who just wants to have fun with a man...." Cherri replied, trying to reassure him. 

The hellion anarchist then slams and wraps her boobs around his penis, leaving a small portion of the head tip still exposed, she then starts squeezing the meat rod with her hands smothering her breasts around his sex stick, rapidly rubbing and pumping it up and down, moist and lewd sounds echo throughout the empty beach, "SQUULLRRSSHH! SCCQQUUISSHH! SLLURRIISSHHZZ! SSSCRRUUMMSSH! BOP!!". 

"UUGHHHARRHHhh,,,! Cherri your technique...! AAAHHaahhh...!" Marshall uttered, slowly losing control of himself, as his sausage is encased in the large fleshy marshmallows that are Cherri's tits like a smoore filling. "MMMMMHHHhh! Moist, thick and squishy and I haven't even started suckling the head yet, this isn't your first time is it Marshy?" she replied, clearly enjoying herself as she continues smothering his cock with her tits. 

Cherri then steps up her game by leaning her head onto his cock suckling and slurping the exposed tip portion of the penis in her cleavage, using her tongue to taste it like a lollipop, "MMMMPPHHH!! OOHHH! SSLUURRPPP! SSUCCKLLEEZ! SSUCCKKRRM! LICKKKKR! LAAPRRZZP!" the intercourse sounds being played. "AAARRGHHH!! No it isn't my Cherri but you are on another level..! AAHH!" Marshall explained, now on the verge of giving in. "SSLUURRPP! LIICKKK! Well that's good to know, cause your penis isn't too bad, wish Angie was here. MMMPPHHH!" she exclaimed, as much as a woman could while sucking off a man's joystick.

The breast-fucking fellatio went on for a whole minute, with the moist lips and tongue savoring his manhood, causing Marshall a god-knows how much amount of pleasure. "AAAHHhhh! SO DAMN GOOD!", he whimpered loudly causing him to slowly thrust his pelvis upwards, shoving his genital through her mounds and deeper into her throat. "SCCUULLPP!! SSMMOOOSCHHRR!! SSLLUURRPP!! LIIICKK!! SSUCCKLLLE!! SQQUUIIRRSSHH!! SQURRIMM! HHGGHMMMM!...! See Marshal you're getting the hang of it." Cherri noted, as she reacted to the impact of his thrusting, by suckling down his deepening length.

As the lovemaking continued, causing more heat and pleasure for both participants, as they continued moaning and sucking "MMMMHHH!! OOOHHAAH!! SSHHRRUUSHH!! SSSLLURRRPP! SSUUCCCKKLLEE!! BBOOPPP!! PPOPP!!". That is when the orgasm kicked in....."UURRGGHH!! Cherri I'm about to let looseee!" Marshall uttered, as his balls and cock swell throb to the extent of being rock hard, as he is just about to finally cum! "SSLLUURRPP!! LIICKK!! Alright Marshy! Jam it deep into my mouth and fire!" she replied, while still suckling him in anticipation.

He then suddenly thrusts his cock as deep into her mouth, through her breasts to the point of his balls slamming into her mountains as hard as he can, just before his cock expands and releases a torrent of semen down her throat! "UUURRGGHH! CUMMIINGG!!" he announced, shooting an intense amount of cum into her gullet! "SSCCRRSSHHWW!! SLLUURRSHHH!! SWSIIRISH!! QUURIZZSSHH!! SSPPPEEEWWRR!!". "MMMHHHHHPPGGHH!!! GGUULLLPP!! SSLUURPPH!! LICCKK!! GGUNNKKK!! Such amount and intensity! It's overflowing!" Cherri said, as she struggled a little to drink them every last drop of his spunk, with a bit of it overflowing out of her mouth and down his rod, which then drips down her tits.

"Huff huff pant pant...! That was a relief." Marshall said, trying to take a breather after cumming so fiercely. "Ssluurpp! Succkklee! Licckk! Mmmmm! you cum is pretty good, being thick, heady and a little sweet and nutritious, bet Angie would have liked it." Cherri replied, as she uses her oral lips and tongue to clean up any man-milk still on his dick. "You thinks so Cherri?" Marshall noted, as he began to regain his stamina. 

"Maybe Marshy, Angie has sucked down alot of cocks before you, anyway you got a little bit of your man juice on my tits." Cherri replied, pointed out the streams of dripping semen on her boobs. "Oh sorry, I couldn't help it." Marshall insisted, somewhat embarrassed that he let loose like that. "Eh, no need to worry your head Marshal, let's move on to stage two....." Cherri mused, before proceeding to off her bottom leaving it on the sand beside her, exposing her nice curvy ass, pussy and anal holes to his eyes. 

Marshall's eyes become wide as dinner plates at the sight before him causing him to become hard and erect again, which Cherri notices as she turns her head around to check his reaction. "Like what you see Marshy? I guess that you can go for another round, considering your manhood's capabilities. What're you waiting for? Stand up and hump my cunt from behind, like a hellhound in heat!" Cherri insisted, as she smirks in his direction before getting on her knees and shaking her back rump, at his eyes.

"....Wait what? You want me to cum in your womanhood directly? What if I get you pregnant?" Marshal questioned, upon regaining his senses. "Oh don't worry fuck buddy, sinner born demons like me are infertile, so just cum away!" Cherri replied. Reassured Marshall got up and walked up to her, fully erect cock again in hand, "Alright Cherri you want filling? You got it!" he said, before priming it towards her cunt.

He starts by steadily grinding his banana against her entrance, "Schhrrzzshhh! Scroowwssg!", "Ahhhh...! Ready to go full force yet?" Cherri asked, while lightly moaning in bliss. "Hhhaaa....yeah here I come Cherri!" Marshal replied, steadily entering her cunt before thrusting deep into her snatch in one go! "SSCCHHULLLMPP!!" "AAAHHHHH!!" both participants yelled in ecstasy, as his cock burrowed itself at the entrance of her womb, forcing itself through her lips and tight, yet moist vaginal walls, causing her to gasp and flinch backwards in shock.

"PUUMMPP!! SCCHHRRUSSHH!! SSCCLLUUMPP!! SQQUUIRRSHH!! FAAMMPPP!!" , were the noises produced as Marshal repeatedly fucked Cherri Bomb senseless. "HHHOOHAA! You're still so fucking tight Cherri! I'm going to squeeze your tits next!" Marshall yelled, as he continued his thrusting. "MMMPPHHHAAHH!! OH HELL YES MARSHAL! Fondle my globes till they break! You just feel so big in me, I think you could punch into my cervix!" Cherri screamed in response, as she is being plowed like a dog, causing her butt and breasts to fluctuate rapidly.

Marshall then proceeded to grip and grope her boobs firmly, twisting her erect nipples as does till they started leaking out milk, "SCLLIICKK!! SQQUIIRRTT!!". "HHOOAAAHHH! HARDER MARSHY!" Cherri screamed, as her mounds were molded like clay. As they were being groped, Cherri's insides coiled ever tighter Marshal's thrusting penis "SSLSSLLRRRSSHH.....!", which Marshal notices, "Shit Cherri you are getting tighter, when I fondle your rack, you really are a slut aren't you?". "AAAHHHH!! SLUUMMPP!! FAAPP!! POOPPP! Yes Marshal I'm, just cum in me when you can!" she replied, as the harder intercourse continued. 

A little while later, with his scrotum sack loudly smacking and slapping against her curvy rear echoes through the empty beach, as the fucking continued his manhood is strangled by her inner folds, a climax approaches! "SSLAAPP!! SMACKK!! SSCHHRRUULP!! ZZSURRRSHH! SQQUIRRMSHH!! AAAHHH! Cherri I feel my cock about to erupt!" he screamed. Cherri feeling his sausage grow harder, thicker and twitching in her cunt "SSCCHRRUSHH!! SLLUURRSHHM!! MMMPPPPHH!! AAHHH....! FUCK YES! Marshal fill me up as hard as you can!" Cherri replied, moaning all the while as she is mounted and humped by their waists.

The coitus continues with Marshal still pumping into her, making gushes of cum spill out of her pussy and onto the sand "SCCULLPP!! DRRIPP!! SCHHRRUSSHH!!". Cherri makes the effort to push back into his waist, rubbing her lovely rump around his groin, making lewd sounds "SSLLLAAPP!! SMUSSSHH!!". This further arouses him to push forward into her, even entering her womb through her cervix entrance with his dick in the sexual frenzy repeatedly, "SSCHHRRUUSHH!! SSSLLIMMPP!! PPUMMPP!! SQQUUIIRRSSHH!!". "OGGHHHHAA....AAHHH!" she screamed in the process even sticking her tongue out in an ahegao face.

Then the inevitable happens....."EAAARRGHHH!! Cherri I'm cumming!" Marshal yelled, now fulling dumping his load into her baby room, filling it with his seed! "UGGHHHHHAAA!! YESSS!! Shoot into me!" she replied, as their hips collided together as hard as possible! "SSPPPRRRTTT!! SQQUUIIIRTT!! SSPLLUURRRHH!!. The two lovers shared their climax together as the burst of thick spunk filled her womb to the brim, Cherri's fine ass pressed against his genital shaking rapidly, squirting her cum out of her pussy and onto his ball sack, "SSQQUUIIIIRRTT!!".

Her womb was getting stuffed full of his man juice, with her belly being slightly inflated, with their love mixture even spilling out, "SSQQQUUIIIRRTTT!! SPPRRRTTT!! drip!" until Marshal shot out his last stream of semen batter, "SQQUIIRRTT!". He then pulled it out slickly, "SQUIIRRSSHHPOP! OOHHH..! That was amazing Marshy! So much cum....haha.." Cherri moaned, in response to her fucker stickly taking his cock out of her cunt, with semen mixture still leaking out of her twat and onto the sand, as she feel forward onto the sand due to exhaustion.

"Ahhhh..! Ho..ho..ha..ha..This is gotta be the sex I've ever had Cherri." he replied, as he pulled out to catch his breath. He just noticed that in all of that time fucking, the sun has fully set and the full moon has now risen out of the bathing them and the empty beach in a lovely pale moonlight. "Shit Cherri, how long have we been fucking?" Marshal wondered, seeing the night sky. "Oh don't worry Marshy it's probably still 11 plus, say I notice that you are still hard....wanna have another one at 12 plus?" she asked, upon spotting his still cum soaked cock slowly becoming erect again.

"Uh..uhhmm..yeah that will be okay, let's enjoy the stars in the meantime Cherri." Marshal said, while trying to hide his embarrassed look and now hard again cock before lying on the sand back first. "Hehhehhehheh...oh Marshy, Angie would definitely take a liking to you." Cherri replied cheekily, while approaching his lying figure on her hands and knees, causing her ass and tits to jiggle rapidly and cum to spill out her pussy onto the sand bank, "drip drip leak leak".

Now lying on the sand next to each other, looking up to the stars in the night sky, the two rest up and wonder about the what they gaze at. "So Cherri, do the skies and stars of the night look nearly as pretty back at Hell?" Marshal asked. "Well Marshal, the stars and at night back there have their own beauty, the rich crimson sky and the literal crescent moon that it contains...but I won't disagree with your opinion, it's been so fucking long since I last saw all this." she replied, while pointing at the full moon. "Heh...I'm surprised that Hell even has a sky to begin with much less a moon." he said. 

"At Hell you can see a planet size that is purely white color, I think that is Heaven, I heard from Angie that the Princess of the inferno wants to redeem sinners and send us up there." Cherri said. "Wait the Princess of Hell wants to _what_?" Marshal replied, in a confused tone. "I'll tell you another time..." Cherri said, in a nonchalant reply.

**12.30 AM**

"Alright Cherri, I'm going to start plowing you again, you ready?" Marshal asked, as he is on his knees positioning his somewhat still cum moist erect cock at her entrance, with her lying on her back on the sand with her legs spread wide to expose her still wet, semen leaking womanhood. "Hell yeah Marshy! Stick it in my hotspot!" Cherri happily replied, even spreading her leaking pussy lips for him to see.

Marshal slowly then immediately slams his hips into hers "SCHRRRSHH...SSLLUMMPP!! MMPPGHHAAHHH...! YESSS!!" Cherri screamed in pleasure, with her still tight pussy hole inner walls coiling around his penis, their genitals still being erect and moist, though her vagina still holding a copious amount of cum along it's track definitely helps his cock push into her cervix entrance. "AHHHH...! Alright Cherri I'm going to see if I can punch into her womb directly and fuck it hard!" Marshal boasted, while he is preparing to thrust in and out of her.

"SCCCHHRRUMMPP!! FAPP!! PPOOPP!! SCHHULLLPOP!! SQUUIIRRSSHH!!" the noises of fleshy sexy thighs and asses smacking each other echoes throughout the desolate beach once more, with the female demon's slick bottom mouth's inner walls squeezing squirts of semen out of his manhood, with the hellion harlot's pussy squirting out nectar out onto his groin and Cherri's boobs still gyrating and jiggling about uncontrollably. "OOOHHHH!...AAHHH!....FUCCKK!!....Here Marshy let me help ya out!" she uttered in sexual bliss, while using her legs to wrap around his waist and pull his groin and penis deeper, to the point of it's head fully penetrating her cervix! 

"SCCHHRRRUUSHSHH!!! UGGHHHAAAHH!! Cherri! Thank you! I won't let up now!" Marshal mewed loudly, in pleasurable gratitude as he proceeded to plow her womb directly with renewed vigor, he even uses his free hands to fondle, grope and twist her F-cup jugs! "SSCCHHRRUUSSHH!! SSCCHHULLMMPP!! FAAMMAUMPP!! SCCHLOPPP!! AHH!....AHHH!....OOOHHHH!!....YESSS!! MARSHY FILL ME UP EVEN MORE, TILL MY WOMB ROOM BREAKS!" Cherri replied lewdly, as the baby room fucking picks up pace, with the amount of leftover semen still trapped in her womb sloshing around rapidly, even leaking out a little to coat his engorged cock flowing out it and onto the sand they fuck on. His rack and nipple fondling even leading to her boobs leaking out demonic lactation milk in uncontrolled streams, "SQUIRT! SCRSHZZ!! SPEW!!".

"SSCCRRULLPOP! FFAMMPP!! SSMAACKKK!! OOHHAAAHH!!...Let's explore our mouths Marshy!" Cherri suggested within inches of his face, while the thrusting continued. "UGGHHAAH!...Say no more Cherri!" he replied. Then they close the gap between their facial lips and begin exploring each others mouths, french style. "MMMmmmphh...! LICK! LICK! SLURPP! SLOP! Your taste isn't to bad Marshy." Cherri mused, somewhat impressed by his taste. "OOOHHHhhaa....! SLURP! LICK! SLOP! LICK! You on the other hand taste like meat-flavored cherry!" Marshal replied, tasting her mouth with his. But even with their tongues slurping and rubbing over each other, the thrusting downstairs still continued, "SCLRROOPP!! SSCCHULLMMPP!! SMAACKKK!! LICK! SLOP! SLURP! SMACKK!! FFAAMMPP!!".

Then once more their genitals tightened, hardened and began to twitch more rapidly, "SSCCHRRULMP!! FFAMPP!! LICK! SLURP! SMAACKK!! UUGGHHHAAHH!!.....Cherri you're tightening around me, you're about to cum aren't you? You dirty girl...." Marshal jokingly notes, as his cock is being sandwiched once more deep in her pussy canal and now in her womb lower head first. "SCCRRULLPOP!! SMACK!! SLURP! LICK! FFAMMPP!!...Hell yeah Marshy! You're about to ejaculate to right?" Cherri said, as she feel his womb piercing meat rod getting more twitchy and hard within her.

"Want to see how cums first?" she asked. "You bet." he replied.

Then the inevitable happens...."SCUULLPP!! FFAAMPP!! SSMMACCKK!! SCCCCRRULLLOPPP!! OOHHHHAAHHH!! Cherri! I'm cumming!" Marshal screamed, finally unloading his cannon into her hot spot, indicated by him wrapping his arms around her waist, shooting her already stuffed womb a torrent burst of semen! "MMPPGGGAAAAHHHH!! HELL YES MARSHY!!" Cherri screeched in pleasurable response, bending her spine upwards into the air, shooting her torso and jiggling rack forward, lifting Marshal up in the air briefly, until he slammed his groin back into hers.

"SSMMACCKK!! SSCCHURRSSHH!! SSSPLLLUURRSHSHH!! ZZHSSCHHUMMM!! SSCCRROSSHH!! SPPPERWWWRR!!" were the booming sounds of his manhood erupting deep within her womanhood and into her womb, Cherri's carnal walls even squeezing around his dick like a vice, milking out as much spunk from his urethra and suctioning his thick meat rod like a pair of lips are kissing it, "SSSMMMOOCCHHH!!" and her cumming causing her cunt to spew out her own cum like a fires hose, "SPPEEWWRR!! SQQUIIRRTT!!".

The deluge of sexual fluids were so overflowing and sudden that it completely fills her womb, causing her stomach to be somewhat bloated, as well as causes excess cum to erupt out of Cherri's pussy, leaking onto the cold sand that her bottom half laid on, either through dripping down from her cunt and rump or leaking down from Marshal still inter-connected genital, particularly his testicles and penis, as his cock is still lodged into her by the hilt, with his balls slapped into her ass. The cum pool that formed from the leakage on the sand around their groins eventually became several inches deep.

"SSCCRRSZHH!! SSPLLUURRTT SPEEWW!!....Hha..hah...ahhh..oh..huff..Cherri I don't think I can stop cumming in you, a penis just can't stop ejaculating in you..." Marshal said, informing his demonic fuck buddy that his manhood lodged deep into her cunt is still hard and cannot cease it's discharge. "SSPPLUURRSSHH!! SQQUIIRTT!! SPEEWW!!.....Ahh...ahhh...oohh...huff...hah,,,,Oh never mind that Marshy I actually prefer us to be still joined together like this, hell even Angie can't argue about how much spunk you release." Cherri replied, as her still somewhat bloated continues to greedily squeeze out semen from his still lodged in cock, that unsurprisingly leaks out filling the sexual fluid puddle on the sand surrounding their bottoms.

With her arms and legs still wrapped around his waist, his arms around her waist and genitals still spewing spunk into and onto each other's the fuckers have begin to finally tire. "Say Marshal, that was a really good fuck we just had you want me to drop by on another evening?" Cherri said, with a flirty smile and a dreamy look in her one big eye. "Sure Cherri, I wouldn't mind, when would you be here again?" Marshal replied, returning her smile with his own. "Just wait around this beach, should I drop by, I'll at latest be here by 10.30 PM how does that sound Marshy?" she offered. "Heh that will be fine Cherri." he chuckled. They then ended their love making with a final deep kiss, "SSMMOOUUCCHH!!".

**Two days later........11.00 PM**

Marshal certainly wasn't expecting his overseas college to be a pathway to bonking a hot devil girl, but it's certainly a neat feat if he can say so himself. Now laying completely naked on the same empty beach again, at night with it's lunar rays bathing the coast, the same demon showed up again for seconds. Cherri Bomb was completely naked and on lying at his bottom again, with semen leaking out of her pussy, "drip! drip!" after riding Marshal cock and then the latter cumming into her.

She is currently deep-throating and blowing his meat rod up and down, slurping up any excess spunk and ready to gulp down more, "SSLLUURRPP!! LLICCKKRR!! LLAPPP!! SLLURRSHH!! SSLLURRMMPP!! PPUUMMPP!! SLLUURRRPP!! MMMHHHH!!....UUGGHH!!...AAHH!..mmmm..! Your cock is still pretty good Marshy, I can't wait to slurp up more cum from it!" Cherri said, while slurping and swallowing his length. "UGGHHH...! Well Cherri, I'm what you call naturally well gifted downstairs....AAHHHH...! Marshal replied, enjoying being sucked off. The pumping and slurping continued "SSLURRPP!!, PUMPP!! LAPP!! SLLURRSSHH!!" until!

"UGGGHHH!!....AAHHH!! Cherri I'm about to...!" Marshal warned, clearly about to climax! "MMPPHHHGG!!....OOOHHAAHH!!...MMMMHH!!...Yes Marshy do it now!" she replied, ready to receive his load, being already made aware of the upcoming ejaculation, through feeling his manhood twitch, harden, thicken and vibrate rapidly as she deepthroats it. "ARRRGGHH!! CUMMIING!!" Marshal screamed, unloading another flood of spunk deep into Cherri's mouth and into her gullet! "SSCCRRUSSHHH!! SSPPPEEWWW!! SQQQUUIIIRRTT!! SSPPLLRRUUTTT!!", "UUGGHHHHAAAH!!.....MMMPPGGHH!!...AAHHHH!!...GGULLPP!!..LLICCKK!!...GGUUNNKK!!...SSLLUURRPP!!..MMMMHHH!!...." Cherri steadily enjoys and swallows the cum, not even spilling a drop of it. 

After drinking it all down, Cherri resumes to cleaning his cock with her tongue and mouth, licking, slurping his dick clean and sucking his cock head for any excess cum through his urethra, "LLIICCKK!! SSLUURRPP!! SSUCCKLLEE!! SSUCCKK!! GULLPP!! GGUNNKK!!.....MMMMmm that was a good gulp of man-juice Marshy, wanna plow my pussy again?" Cherri requested, as she finishes up 'cleaning' him and then proceeding to pump his cock up and down repeatedly, "PUMP! SQURISH! PUMP! SMACK!". "You fucking bet, Bomby your hot-spot is about to be overloaded again!" Marshal replied, flipping Cherri over and positioning himself to thrust into her pussy in one go again. 

"Well that's nice to know, it's been a long day....." Cherri dreamily uttered, prepared for another cunt pounding, by jiggling her curvy rump at him. This overseas college was certainly one of the best time of Marshal's life.

* * *

**A week later....9.30 AM**

In a busy part of Pentagram City in Hell, in a breakfast diner known as Hellion Cafe Coffee shop, lies several separate tables and chairs, at one seating however was seated by Cherri Bomb herself. Seated in front of her is a tall humanoid demonic sinner with a long neck, chalk-white skin and having reddish-pink glowing eyes like Cherri with small, yellow pupils, a slim, thin waist, wide hips, red lips, sharp manicured finger nails, short blonde hair, wide shoulders and big firm F-cup tits all dressed in a lewd red news anchorwoman attire with an somewhat exposed upper chest area almost revealing her tits and short pencil skirt that hugs her sexy ass. 

"And that was how that human stud filled my pussy to that level!" Cherri explained, finishing her story telling of her sexual encounters with Marshal to the anchorwoman. "Tsk, seriously Cherri you call that simp a stud? My human hunk that I bang on Saturday nights had a bigger manhood and bigger muscles that your cretin." the anchorwoman boasted with a bored expression, being unimpressed with Marshal's endowment. "Oh is that so Katie? My Marshy at least has a prettier face, he also got shoot out a bigger load than your man can and he is also a better kisser!" Cherri passively-aggressively taunted, staring smugly at Katie with her one eye. 

"Is that a fucking fact Cherri!? Well I bet I can outlast your _'Marshy'_ !" Katie screamed in a threatening tone, preparing to pounce on Cherri her fingernails turning into talons. Unfazed Cherri responded, "Bring it on Bitch! I bet even edgelord can give me a better fuck than your limp-dick of man can!" while setting one of her foot on the table, brandishing a bomb in her hand. Enraged by the b-word, Katie screamed and charged at Cherri, causing a fight to break out in the coffee shop, much to the annoyance of the other demons enjoying their leisurely time there. 

All's right in Hell nonetheless, it's just another day.....

**Author's Note:**

> Wheww! This story took some time to complete, sorry this was due to the quarantine taking a bit out of me, but at least I finished it! No more additions to this collection are going to be planned, at least maybe until the show releases more episodes.  
> But stay tuned for other stories that I may create and take care of yourselves throughout the virus outbreak by washing your hands. 
> 
> Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
